Max's Decision
by Takeshi1225
Summary: Based on the end of Thunderman's Revealed, but with a different conclusion. Max makes a decision that will change his life and the lives of everyone he knows forever. A new adventure. A new goal. Max follows a new path that changes things. Will you join him and see where he goes?
1. Chapter 1

Max's Decision: My Version

 **Max's Decision**

'How did I end up here?' Max wondered to himself. Here he was, holding the power stealing orb in his hand, aimed at his sister.

Max Thunderman was standing in his villain attire, with his family on one side, Dark Mayhem and the villain league on the other, and him aiming a weapon at his twin sister.

It all happened when he got the chance to prove himself to Dark Mayhem, but his nosy sister found out and took his powers. His family took all his stuff, his lair and Colosso. Thanks to the bunny he got his powers back, and then took away his family's powers before coming here to take his sister's own away.

Which lead to all this.

"Take her powers Max! You want out of her shadow don't you? Then do it!" Dark Mayhem shouted.

"Max… you'll lose everything. Don't you care about your friends, your family? Please don't do this." Phoebe tried to convince her brother.

Max's head was swirling with thoughts. Hero or Villain. That's his choice.

He felt some guilt hurting his family and betraying them, but choosing to side with them means he has to try and be… good. He shivered at that thought.

He does like being bad. Pranking people and hurting people he didn't like is a fun experience. Although choosing to side with Dark Mayhem means his family is history and that didn't sit well with him. He had so many good times with them, despite how annoying they always got.

He just couldn't decide.

Good. Bad. Good. Bad. Good. Bad. Good. Bad.

Why can't he just be…

That's when it hit him.

Those weren't his only choices. There was a third option this whole time. An option where he'd have to listen to no one, but…

"Zap them now!" Dark Mayhem ordered. "Take away their powers and-"

"Shut up." Max said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Did you just tell me to shut up!?" Dark Mayhem exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah sissy." Max said causing Dark Mayhem to double back at the gall. "Look… I don't want to be a villain." Max said.

"My boy!" Hank said with a grin.

"But I don't want to be a hero either!"

"Huh?" Phoebe questioned as now both sides were confused.

"I'm not hero material. I don't want to hurt my family anymore, but I don't want to start being…" Max shivered in discuss. "Good." Max said in disgust. "I like being the bad boy, but if I choose being a villain, just to be bossed around by a Darth Vader rip off." Dark Mayhem gasped at the insult. "Then are deal has expired." Max said with a serious look.

"Wait then… what… do you choose?" Phoebe asked, not knowing where her brother was going with this.

Max then zapped his family with the orb, giving back their powers as the orb then burst with electricity, forcing him to let it fall to the ground.

"Just to be clear… I'm using you guys. Because I can't take all four of them by myself." Max said.

"You will regret this Max." Dark Mayhem said.

"Yeah, whatever Sally. So are we going to do this or are you just going to waste more of my time?" Max said as he cracked his fists.

"He is so hot." Cherry said getting looks from her friends. "What? Rebels are cool." Cherry said with a shrug.

"Aw man, she doesn't have a crush on one of us anymore." Gideon whined. "Please let it not be me." Gideon prayed.

"Boys!" Max shouted getting his band in attention. "A little butt kicking music." Max said coolly.

"We Are Max and The Skull Crushes! And we are here to see some super villains get kicked!" Oyster shouted as the band then played a rocking music starting with an electric guitar riff.

"Thunder Family Go!" Max shouted.

"Kill them!" Dark Mayhem shouted as he then sent a blast of green energy to Max. Max rolled under the attack and used his telekinesis to send a table at Dark Mayhem, who destroyed it with her energy, but Max dashed and sent a flying kick to Dark Mayhem, sending him to the ground.

"Thunder Baby!" Max looked back at Chloe. "Away!" Chloe flew through the ceiling.

Max looked around to see his family's powers got mixed up. His dad, fighting the son of that Snake guy (I couldn't remember the Snake villains name. Sue me, I just saw the special) had his mom's electrical powers. His mom fighting Strong-or (I think that's his name) had Billy's super speed. And Nora, busy fight Fairy Pinchess (that one I remember) had Chloe's teleportation, so which meant Billy, who was hesitant to fight, must have Nora's laser eye beams.

"Oh jeez." Max said as Dark Mayhem started getting up and was ready to blast Max, but the young Thunderman used his telekinesis to send a vase to fly straight into Dark Mayhem's head, causing him to fall back down. Dark Mayhem's hand glowed green as a green stream travelled against the ground as then it went under man and exploded, mine style, sending his flying. Screaming in the air, Max then fell on top of Cherry.

Because of the blast and fall, the two accidentally locked lips. They stared into each other's wide shocked as for a moment before Max quickly got off.

"Max!" Allison shouted in shock.

"Sorry! I got blasted into the air!" Max shouted. He then helped Cherry up.

"You helped me up?" Cherry questioned in surprise.

"I'm not all bad." Max said.

"Cool." Cherry said grinning.

"You're still holding her!" Allison shouted.

"I'm just making sure she's fine!" Max shouted.

"Max, look out!" Phoebe shouted. Max saw an oncoming green blast of energy, so he pushed Cherry and himself to the ground. "Find cover, all of you." Max said to Cherry and her friends before he got off her and went back into action.

"You heard the man." Cherry said as she and her friends ran for cover.

Phoebe and Max were double teaming against Dark Mayhem as he sent blasts at the two.

"Max, I'll distract him. Go get the orb!" Phoebe said. Max just ran off to find the orb. Dodging Dark Mayhem's blasts headed his way, he found it under a table.

"Strong-or! Get Max!" Dark Mayhem ordered. Strong-or roared as he slammed his prehistoric mallet to the ground, causing the ground to shake a bit, which made Barb lose her footing as she tripped over the weapon. Strong-or roared as he charged at Max.

"Max, look out!" Allison shouted.

Once Max retrieved the orb he turned as saw Strong-or swing at him. Max quickly jumped back. Strong-or swung at Max, causing him to dodge and back away from the swing. The giant of a man then slammed his mallet down, forcing Max to jump back, but his hand holding the orb went into the punch bowl, causing Max to get electrocuted. Everyone turned to see Max shake violently as he was being electrocuted and glowing multiple colors. After a while, the shocking stopped as Max then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Max!" Phoebe shouted her brother's name, but Dark Mayhem took advantage of the situation and blasted her, sending her flying.

The rest of the family finally took down the son of Snake and Pinchess, and went to stop Mayhem, but he quickly blasted them all away.

"I win!" Dark Mayhem cheered as he laughed maniacally, but then a pillar fell on top of him. Chloe had used her father's super strength that she gained to push the pillar on top of Dark Mayhem.

"That's what you get for messing with my family." Chloe said, but then she was grabbed and lifted by Strong-or who held her in a tight grip. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Chloe shouted. Strong-or used his massive strength to kick the pillar off of Dark Mayhem. Dark Mayhem got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Finally… The Thundermans have fallen! Hiddenville is mine!" Dark Mayhem shouted as he continued his evil laugh. Suddenly his hands started glowing green.

Max then opened his eyes to see his family had been defeated. He watched them lay on the floor, unconscious and hurt. Max started feeling a flurry of emotions. He stared at the laughing Dark Mayhem.

"Say Goodbye to the Thundermans!" Dark Mayhem shouted with victory laced in his tone.

Max was angry. Really angry. He growled as he got up off the floor and glared at Mayhem.

"Boss. Boy with good hair is awake." Strong-or said. Dark Mayhem turned to Max to see him glaring at him.

"Max, excellent timing. You can see me kill your family." Dark Mayhem said. Max growled as his eyes glowed blue as he panted then he sent a punch forward as a tornado came from his fist and hit Dark Mayhem, sending him Mayhem flying away.

Strong-or turned to Max and growled, but Max used his telekinesis to pull his strong hands away from his baby sister and then lifted him up high, then levitated his hammer over Strong-or's head and bonked the giant on the head before sending him flying into a wall.

Dark Mayhem groaned as he got up from the ground and stared at Max whose eyes were glowing blue as then blue energy surrounded his fists.

Phoebe woke up in time to see Max's eyes and fists glowing blue.

"Max?"

Mayhem growled as he then sent a blasts of green energy at Max, but Max simply punched and backhanded, destroying them. Shocking Mayhem and Phoebe. Mayhem then sent green electricity from his hands to Max, but Max's fists sent blue electricity back at the green, negated it.

Mayhem was actually a bit worried, but instead of panicking he growled as he brought his hands over his head as he summoned a large ball of destructive green energy over his head as he then threw it at Max.

"Max!" Phoebe shouted as the rest of her family woke up.

Max then roared as his body burst with blue energy that destroyed the giant green ball upon contact. The blue energy then receded, but Max's fists were still surrounded in blue energy.

"What just happened?" Hank questioned as he and his family were in shock.

Now Dark Mayhem was scared. He had put all his energy into that ball, and yet Max destroyed it effortlessly. Max raised his hand as he then, with a sole finger, used his telekinesis to bring Dark Mayhem in front of him, then delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Dark Mayhem hitting against the ceiling and then falling back to the ground.

Dark Mayhem groaned with pain as he finally laid defeated. Max placed his boot over Dark Mayhem's chest as he stared down at the villain.

"You don't want to be a villain… you don't want to be a hero… what decision will you make that isn't good or bad?" Dark Mayhem voiced his defeated words.

Max just smirked as he stared down at Dark Mayhem.

"Why can't I be both?" Max said feeling... satisfied. Max then used his ice breath to freeze Dark Mayhem, solidifying his victory. "You did want a little mayhem." Max said as his fists and eyes stopped glowing.

"That's my best friend!" Oyster shouted pointed towards Max as everyone then cheered. The Thunderman family finally got back to their feet as they cheered as Max backed away from Dark Mayhem.

He did it. He beat Dark Mayhem. And he found his answer to what he wanted to be.

"That was amazing!" Hank cheered. "I cannot wait to get all the credit when we tell the hero league."

"No dad, that's not right." Phoebe said.

"Huh?"

"Dad… the reason Max started trying to be a super villain was because he always felt like he was in my shadow. That no matter what he'd do, he'd never be as good a hero as we all wanted him to be to begin with. Now look at what he did. He beat Dark Mayhem all by himself."

"And that huge guy." Chloe said pointed towards Strong-or who was halfway indented into the wall.

"Oh~." Hank said as he did not envy Strong-or, and was shocked along with the rest of the family that Max had done that.

"Max did this and he deserves the credit. He even gained new powers! He was amazing tonight and he deserves the recognition." Phoebe said with a smile. Hank looked to the floor before smiling.

"You're right. Max… I've never thought I'd be able to say this even once in my life, but… I'm proud of… wait, where'd he go?" Hank questioned.

Everyone looked around to find that Max was gone.

"… Max?" Phoebe called out her brother's name.

 **Max's lair**

Max, still dressed in his villain attire, packed his things and weapons in a bag.

"So you unlocked new powers? What kind?" Colosso asked, now eager.

"I don't know, it was like a blur." Max said. "I remember blue energy… and my telekinesis feels strong. Oh and I punched a tornado out of my fist."

"Awesome~!" Colosso sang.

"I think I even have more… new powers that I haven't discovered yet." Max said as he finished packing.

"Oh~, what kind?" Colosso asked.

"We'll have to figure that out together." Max said as he took out a small blue box, pressing a button on the side as his luggage was sucking into it, as if entering a new reality.

"When did you build that?" Colosso asked, never seeing that invention before.

Max then put on his black backpack with it opened a bit.

"Hop in." Max said as he turned his back to Colosso.

"What? Wait… are we really doing this?" Colosso asked.

"You coming or what?" Max asked. Colosso stayed silent for a moment before smiling.

"It's you and me against the world Maxie!" Colosso cheered as he jumped into the backpack.

Max then walked upstairs and made his way to the front door, but before opening it, he stopped. Max blinked his eyes before he turned around and looked back at his home, one last time. Taking it all in and remembering the many memories. The misadventures. The times he spent with his family.

Max smiled sadly as he actually shed a tear.

Max turned back to the door, turned the knob, opened the door and left.

Closing the door, Max walked down towards the streets as he then saw a motorcyclist coming by. He used his telekinesis to send the rider flying off and used his other hand to stop the motorcycle.

"Thank you." Max said as he got on the motorcycle and sped off. Colosso poked his head out of the backpack and looked to Max.

"So where to now?" Colosso asked.

"Where ever the road takes us." Max said.

"So Max… what's the game plan?" Colosso asked. His response was silence. "We do have a game plan, right?" Colosso asked, now sounding nervous.

Max started to smirked widely as a thought came to mind.

"We're gonna make our own league."

Colosso then gasped, but then he started laughing maniacally, loving the idea.

 **Hours later**

After travelling for some time, Max stopped the bike as he and Colosso stared at a large sign that displayed the name of the city ahead of them.

"Coffin City." Max read the sign aloud.

"Homey." Colosso said. Max then revved the handles of the motorcycle as they rode deeper into the city. "Sheesh, what a dump. These people look like they could actually use some heroes."

"It's perfect. A new clean slate where we'll build our league and straighten this place out." Max said with a smirk.

"Alright, but where are we going to stay?" Colosso asked. Max increased the speed as the rid down the streets of the city. Max then stopped as he saw a large black warehouse. He looked on in interest as he saw some shady looking guys go inside.

Max parked in front of the warehouse, walked towards the door and kicked it open. Inside were a bunch of guys, gang members no doubt, with a large muscular guy sitting on a black throne.

"Who the heck is this dork?" The muscular guy questioned.

"Dark, spacious and a throne that's just asking for me to sit on it. I'll take it." Max said with a smirk.

"Says who?" The muscular guy questioned threateningly as he and his boys got weapons out.

Max just smirked as he lifted his hand up as blue energy glowed from his hands.

Soon enough the place lit up with blue light as all the gang members ran out screaming.

Once they were all gone, Max closed the doors as he turned back towards the large place. He walked towards the throne, placing his backpack on the ground, picking up Colosso as he then sat down on the throne, with Colosso on his lap, his right hand petting him while the knuckles of his left hand pressed against his cheek while his elbow rested on the throne's arm rest.

Max enjoyed the dark atmosphere, smirking while Colosso chuckled evilly.

Now here we are.

Now starts a new chapter. A new turning point in history.

Now with the choice Max has chosen for himself, a whole new path laid out in front of him. A new goal. A whole future he will make his own.

Down this path, Max will rise as a legend. He will grow into someone who could either become the world's greatest ally or worst enemy.

This is the path he has chosen for himself.

The path that walks along the edge of Good and Evil.

The path of the Anti-Hero.

 **End… of the prologue**

And that is my version of the ending of Thundermans: Secret Revealed.

Short, I know, but it is based on the last few minutes of the special. As you all read, this is a prologue of another Thunderman's story I'm thinking of making. I intended this to be a one-shot, but it grew into something more as new ideas and characters came into my head for this.

Anyway, when it came to the ending, I expected this to be the ending. Not Max running away, but becoming an Anti-Hero. It's so much more believable! Plus I think it sucks that he's not going to wear what he dubbed his 'villain clothes' anymore. Most likely.

And yes if you know about my other story 'The Girl Who Tamed a Villain' and you watched the special, I did feel an arrow shot into my heart when OysterxCherry now becomes cannon. At least that's what they showed. I'm still full on Chex and my other story will run on its own universe with different events that deviate from the original story.

Like this one is doing.

So this story will focus on Max making a name for himself. Not much on romance like my other story. I hope you all will stick with it and you all will enjoy it.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.

Takeshi1225, out!


	2. Birth of a new League

Max's Decision

 **Chapter 2: To start an empire**

Max sat in his throne, his cheek pressed against the knuckles of his right fist, and his left elbow resting on the arm rest. Max had a calm, stoic look to his face as he stared off into the distance.

Contemplating.

"Colosso, how much longer is this going to take?" Max asked, getting impatient with the bunny supervillain who was working a camera and wearing a black beret.

"Just a few more seconds. I need to get the lighting just right." Colosso said, working the buttons of the camera.

"You know all this time could be used to grow my empire." Max said.

"Exactly. If we want to create an empire the right way, we need pictures of you to put on posters for our new group!" Colosso exclaimed.

"How do I know these pictures aren't meant for some scrapbook your making?" Max questioned.

"… Well what's the problem of having memories?" Colosso retorted. Max sighed with annoyance. "And one, two, say evil!" Colosso exclaimed as he took the picture with a flash as Max just stayed stoic. "Hey, you didn't say evil." Colosso said. Max got up from the throne and went to his backpack. "So what's the plan?" Colosso asked.

"These streets are filled with punks. I'm sure with a little bit of searching we'll find a few people who want to bust some heads and give wedgies without have to take orders from good doers and megalomaniacal basket cases." Max said as he took out his leather jacket, shirt, jean and boots, which were all black.

"So find some suckers who are willing to listen to a teenager as their boss." Colosso stated, simplifying Max's explaination.

"Hey, better me than dull naggers like President Lame-butt and Dork Mayhem." Max said.

"You make me so proud." Colosso said as he sobbed with pride. "But what about me?"

"You'll be the mascot." Max said.

"A bunny as a mascot for vigilantes… genius!" Colosso cheered.

"I need you to turn around for a second." Max said.

"Why?" Colosso asked. Max just unbuckled his pants. "Say no more." Colosso said as he turned around.

"Done." Max said as Colosso turned back to see Max dressed in his civilian clothes.

"How'd you do that so fast?!" Colosso asked with shock.

"Get to know me more Colosso. I'm full of surprises." Max said with a smirk.

"But that doesn't make sense! I've always been with you for years in your old lair, and I've never seen this before!" Colosso exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Just shut up and get in my backpack." Max said as he extended his backpack with the main pocket opened. Colosso sighed and just jumped inside as he and Max then left their lair.

"So where are we going to?" Colosso asked.

"Anywhere. From what I can see, this place is littered with quote on quote 'scum', so I think we'll find some people if we look hard enough." Max said.

"Alright." Suddenly Colosso's stomach growled. "Maybe we should get something to eat first." Colosso said.

"Agreed."

 **Later**

It a restaurant that had graffiti on the side, saying owned by the Angel Vipers on the side.

Suddenly a guy wearing a leather vest with a green viper with wings on it on the back was sent out the window. He started getting up as he ran off with others like him running out the restaurant following out of fear. Max walked out with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, you better run! That's the last time any of you burn my chicken!" Max shouted. Suddenly Max heard laughing and clapping making him look to see a tall blonde with a smirk, wearing a denim vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans and black pointed boots with a silver buckle on them.

(This guy is played by Ross Lynch in my story, in case anyone was wondering.)

"Awesome! I never thought I'd see the day where the Angel Vipers would run from some kid." The blonde teen said with a smirk.

"Uh, I'm no kid. And it serves them right for purposely ruining my meal." Max said as he pulled on his jacket.

"So how'd you do it?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"A better question is who are you and why should I care?" Max asked with disinterest.

"Name's Duke." Duke introduced himself with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Well, it's James, but I go by my middle name. My whole name is James Duke Freeland." Duke fully introduced himself.

"Okay, now why should I care?" Max asked.

"You're not normal." Duke said still smirking with his hands on his hips.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"Well, you're what? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"And you scared off a group of big, hairy, half of them muscular, men that round to about twenty of them, alone, which is completely unlikely, and…" Duke then walked around Max and unzipped his backpack to show off Colosso. "You have a talking rabbit in your backpack." Duke said with his arms crossed.

"Uh… it's normal." Colosso said hoping he'd buy it.

"You have super powers, don't you?" Max asked with a smirk and his own arms crossed.

"Ding ding." Duke said with a smirk with his arms out to the side.

"What? Him? What kind of powers?" Colosso questioned. Duke gently pushed Max to the side as he then moved his neck around and flexed his fingers, before his hands glowed green and then he roared as he find a concentrated blast at a garbage can, completely obliterating it, leaving a large black char mark where it stood and on the wall it was on. Max and Colosso stared in shock, with tide eyes and gaped mouths.

"They call me Duke the Nuke 'em Kid." Duke said with a grin and pulling on his denim a bit.

"Who says that?" Colosso asked.

"… Everyone." Duke said with a small frown. "I'm living radiation. I can suck up and use any form of radiation. I can survive explosions, fire, usually anything with heat or radioactivity." Duke said with his arms crossed.

"Uh, Max… I think we should quietly, and discreetly, leave." Colosso whispered.

"Welcome aboard!" Max said with a grin.

"Why do I even talk?" Colosso rhetorically asked himself.

 **Back at the warehouse**

Max, Duke and Colosso were back at the warehouse, eating Chinese, discussing their plans.

"So you're Thunderman's kid. Pretty big pants you had to fill." Duke said as he enjoyed some teriyaki noodles.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I became what I am. My sister was already taking care of that." Max said with a frown as he ate some orange chicken.

"So let me make sure I get this straight. After getting your butt saved by your sister from the Villain League-"

"Something I am not proud of." Max added.

"Dark Mayhem had contacted you to prove your worth as a villain, so for months you kept a… chronicle?"

"Yep." Max said with a nod.

"That listed all your evil deeds and on the night of your prom, Dark Mayhem contacted you, gave you a sphere to steal your sister's powers, she took them from you, your parents found out about Dark Mayhem, changed your lair into a girly mess and took away the rabbit, who stole the sphere, gave you back your powers, you stole your family's powers, kept them prisoner in a frozen house, went to the prom to steal your sister's powers, then next thing you knew, you family and Dark Mayhem with his posse, we urging you to their sides, but you had enough and decided to do things your way, by being both good and bad, because that's how you like it, gave your family their powers back, mixing them up, fought against the last bit of the official Villain League, beat Dark Mayhem on your own after the sphere shocked you, giving you band new super powers, then came ran away from home to make a new life for yourself and you came here to start a new league yourself with the help of this bunny who used to be your dad's arch-nemesis?"

"… That's the short version, yes." Colosso answered.

"Okay. I'm in." Duke said with a shrug.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah. We get to kick some butt, clean this city our way and kind of own it. What's not to love?" Duke said with a smirk.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Max said with a smirk. "So do you know any other super powered teens like us?" Max asked.

"I know a few." Duke said with a smirk. Suddenly the two heard rumbling as Colosso moaned.

"Note to self: don't eat too much orang chicken." Colosso said.

"Your bunny's not going to-"

"He better not." Max said with a frown.

 **Later**

Duke led Max and Colosso to a tall dark building.

"Caged Stallions?" Max read the white sign atop the building.

"Join me." Duke said with a smirk as he walked in with Max following with Colosso in his backpack.

Once walking in, they were stopped by the bouncer.

"How old are you?" The bouncer asked.

"How old is Benjamin Franklin?" Duke asked with a grin as he presented a hundred dollars to the bouncer.

"Enjoy." The bouncer said with a grin as he took the money and allowed the three in.

"I pickpocketed that from him." Duke whispered to Max after they walked in.

"I didn't even see it."

"Exactly." Duke said with a grin with Max returning the grin.

Once walking in, the two were on a higher level as down below was a cage match.

"Here, there are two people I know, who are seriously skilled. They come here and fight to get extra cash." Duke said as they sat down at a table.

"Who are they?" Max asked.

"Well there's one down there right now." Duke said. A guy was running as a tall, dark haired muscular guy was chasing him. "His name is Charles Adam. His power is super strength along with absorbing any type of kinetic strength and making it his own. Don't let the size fool you, he's in our age group." Suddenly the guy running was slammed into the cage by the large dark haired teen, causing the crowd to go 'oooo' before cheering as Charles threw his fists into the air. "Around here, they call him the Big Bull."

(Like in my other story, this character is played by Spencer Boldman, from Lab Rats, otherwise known as Adam Davenport.)

"Good name." Max said with a nod.

"Although it'll be difficult to convince him to our side." Duke said.

"I'll find a way." Max said as he brought his hands together, with his fingers tips pressed against one another.

"Everyone give it for the Big Bull!" The announcer shouted as everyone cheered. "And now our next fighter! We got the Bear!" The announcer shouted as a large guy with a full beard, large gut yet is very muscular came into the cage, flexing his muscles as everyone cheered. (He's based off Bear Hugger from the Punch Out series.) "And the one of our favorites! She's a powerhouse with a slim figure! The Supreme-Miss!"

A dark haired girl with some brown at the end of her hair walked into the ring, wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black vest, black pants and black boots came into the ring with a smirk on her face.

"That's the other one. Alia Mirez. Better known as the Supreme-Miss." Duke said pointing to the girl.

(In this she's played by Lulu Antariksa, otherwise known known as Lauren Antariksa. She played Grey Cole, the girl who was really good at stealing and who Milton had a thing for in Kickin It's special, Return of Spyfall, she is also known for playing as Stevie Baskara in Nickelodeon's How to Rock.)

"What can she do?" Max asked.

"It's amazing! I don't even think there's an official name for her powers. She can secrete some sort of fluid that lets her get out of holds, she can harden her skin, strengthen her muscles, dislocate her bones for a better reach and yet doesn't feel pain. She can do a lot more. Even grow gills! I call it body manipulation. I describe it as having the power to adapt your body into anything. She most likely has an adaptive gene in her that lets her do these things." Duke explained with a grin.

"That's… incredible." Max said with pure shock.

"Watch this." Duke said.

"Go for it!" The announcer shouted.

Bear roared as he charged at the girl who flipped over him and landed, turned and blew a kiss, getting the crowd to cheer, but Bear managed to get her and put her in a bear hug.

"Better give up or I'll squeeze the life out of ya, missy!" Bear exclaimed.

"Please, like it's that easy." Alia said as she then slipped under the hug, spun around him and kicked him in the butt, sending him flying straight to the cage walls.

"Whoa!" Max shouted with amazement.

"Now that's a kick." Colosso said.

Bear stood up rubbing his butt, but when he turned around, his gut was suddenly punched by a barrage of fists from Alia, and when she was done, she moved to the side as he fell to the floor below, shaking the ring.

First there was silence. Then everyone went crazy, screaming with cheers and clapping.

"That was amazing!" Max shouted as he clapped. "Let's go meet them!"

"You go do that." Duke said.

"What? You're not coming?" Colosso asked.

"I… kind of met them before… and it wasn't good." Duke said.

"How bad was it?" Max asked.

"… Bad." Duke said.

"You're a living nuke. Why are you worried about them?" Colosso questioned.

"Plus, you'll have us." Max said with a smirk, but then he remembered Colosso was a bunny. "You'll have me."

"Hey, I can be threatening." Colosso said.

"Yeah. I bet they'll run when they see your vicious buck teeth." Duke said as he and Max laughed at a now annoyed Colosso. "Alright. I'll join, but if things get hairy, don't blame me." Duke said standing up fromhis seat.

"You ticked them off, if they do get mad, it is your fault." Colosso said.

"Shut it bunny." Duke said as he pulled on Colosso's ear.

"Ow! Max do something!" Colosso shouted.

"Selfie!" Max shouted as he took out his phone as he grinned and Duke had an open mouth grin while pulling on an annoyed Colosso's ear as Max took the picture. "I think you and I are going to do just fine together." Max said with a smile with Duke returning one of his own.

"Oi…" Colosso said in a tired tone.

 **Later**

Charles was busy pumping a dumbbell with his left arm in the backroom when Alia approached him.

"I bet I can lift more than you." Alia said with a smirk.

"You wish." Charles said.

"Excuse me." The two turned to see Max and Duke walking in with Colosso in Max's backpack. "Could we have a word?" Max asked with a smirk.

"Thief!" Alia shouted as Charles got up and marched over to Duke.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" Duke said with a nervous grin as he got behind Max.

"Where's my money?" Charles questioned threateningly.

"You owe them money?" Max asked.

"I might have made some bets." Duke said.

"Look, forget the money-"

"Zip it little man." Charles said, but suddenly Max brought his hand up as it burst with glowing blue energy.

"I'm the one doing the talking." Max said. "I came here, because I wanted to talk about a little project I got going on."

"Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" Alia asked.

"Doubt it." Max said.

"No, I remember you. You're that guy from the pictures. From Hiddenville. Thunder Man's son! Max Thunderman!" Charles said.

"You know I'm more than Thunderman's son. I'm my own man. In fact that's why I'm here. I'm building a new league and-"

"Nope." Charles said.

"I'm not joining anything with him in it, unless he pays me back." Alia said pointing at Duke.

"Same here." Charles said with his arms crossed.

"Ugh, really?" Max said as he turned to Duke.

"Sorry Max." Duke said with a shrug.

"Well how much does he owe?" Max asked.

"Three thousand." Charles said.

"Two thousand." Alia said.

Max and Colosso stared at them with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

 **Outside**

"How do you owe them so much?!" Max shouted.

"Not important. Listen, I have an idea on how to get the money. There's this other kid who has the ability to steal from bank accounts. He's super smart. All he needs are phones and he can get the money straight from their data. He's a genius. I know where to find him, so all we need are phones." Duke said.

"And you never did this before, because?" Colosso asked.

"Dude, why put in the effort if it's easier to just stay away from those two. Now that I've joined up, there's a reason to do this." Duke said.

"Fair enough." Max said. "So just get some phones, huh?"

"Yeah, and I know the best spot to get them at. These bunch of punks hang out at the dump, where the cars and car parts are. They like to break into homes and then lay low down there for hours. It's perfect." Duke said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Max said as he followed Duke to the dump.

 **Later, at the dump**

A bunch of guys were hanging out by a fire as they drank soda, ate some hotdogs they roasted and talked about their heists.

"So what did you get?" One asked another.

"Some china and a kid's college savings. You?"

"Jewelry. Rare limited edition action figures. Pretty good hall."

"And what did we get?" Everyone looked up to see two teens, with a bunny in one of their backpacks, atop of a car hood, staring down at them. "Well we just stole some phones from people with no lives. That would be you." Max said with a smirk as his hand glowed blue and he punched down, sending a tornado that hit the bonfire causing an explosion of fire that sent everyone flying into the cars and parts in the area.

"Not bad." Duke said with a smirk.

"Not bad? The kid just punched out a tornado into a fire making a fireworks show! That's impressive." Colosso said. The pair of teens made their way down to steal the phones, but then Max's hand glowed blue as he punched up to the sky as a blue blast of energy rocketed into the sky and exploded like a firework.

"That'll probably get the police's attention." Max said.

"If they bother showing up. Coffin City is one of the worse there is." Duke said. They heard groaning making them look to see some of the thief, stand up with weapons like bats and knives ready and pointed at them. "Oh good, I was worried this would be simple." Duke said with a smirk.

One guy screamed and ran at them with a bat, but Max pushed his hands at his direction, causing a wave of blue energy to hit him and send him flying. Duke sent another coming at him away by kicking a blast of radioactive energy at him, sending him flying into the ground.

"Uh, does your powers… effect people?" Colosso asked.

"I don't know." Duke said with a shrug.

"They're Freaks!" One shouted.

"They even have a talking bunny!"

They all then charged at the two teens. Max just blasted one with blue fire, kicking one across the jaw with a roundhouse, and grabbed a bat, crushing it in his grip before head-butting the person unconscious.

Duke just used his powers to melt the weapons of the people coming at him, causing them to look at him with fear as he smirked at them and brought his glowing hands up, only for them to run. Max used his telekinesis to bring the runners flying back, hitting them into cars, knocking them unconscious.

"Too easy." Max said with a smirk.

"Let's take their phones." Duke said. As they collected the phones, a cop actually came, pointing his gun at them.

"Freeze!" The cop shouted, but Max used his telekinesis to send him flying into a car, knocking him unconscious. Duke laughed at the sight.

"What do you know? One did come." Duke said with a grin.

"I think that's all the phones." Max said. After putting the phones in his backpack, with Duke putting the ones he collected in his pants and denim vest pockets, Max made his way to the officer, took the small radio communicator from his shirt and radioed the station. "Officer down. Need assistance at city dump; car parts section." Max said.

" _ **Roger that."**_ Someone radioed back.

Max gave back the radio as he and Duke high fived and left the dump.

 **Later**

Duke led Max and Colosso to an old apartment complex.

"This is it." Duke said.

"An old apartment? It looks like it was abandoned." Colosso said.

"He's a total shut in." Duke said.

"Makes sense." Max said. Duke made his way to the door, kicked it open, then walked in, and pressing a button on the wall.

"… W-Who is it?" A timid voice asked.

"The names Duke. A friend and I got phones." Duke said.

"Um… okay. Fifth floor. 5-2." Duke and Max made their way up the stairs to the fifth floor. Walking over to 5-2, with Max about to kick open the door, but Duke stopped him.

"Dude, he's a shut in. We got to be calm and patient with him." Duke said, before he started knocking on the door fast. "Open up, open up, open up, open up, open up, open up, open up, open up, open up, open up."

Suddenly the door opened as Duke smiled at Max, who pushed pass him and walked right in to see the place filled with monitors and keyboards.

"Dang." Max said.

"You're the guys, right?" They turned to see a young teen walking over to them.

"Uh, yeah. You're the guy who gets money through phones?" Max asked.

"The names Doug Patsky." The young teen now known as Doug introduced himself.

(Doug is played by Aidan Miner, also known as Lawrence from School of Rock.)

"Uh, hello Doug, the name is-"

"Max Thunderman. I know. You're famous." Doug said.

"Really?" Max questioned with a grin.

"Yep. So what do you need?" Doug asked.

"Well we got some phones and we were hoping to-"

"If this is about that owing money issue to Big Bull and Supreme-Miss, I don't think these phones will help, unless you stole them from rich people." Doug said.

"Dang it!" Max shouted.

"Well, we'll take any money you can help get us." Duke said.

"Just wondering… why are you trying to do this?" Doug asked.

"If you must know, I'm trying to make my own league, and the only way Bull Head and Miss Uptight will listen is if they get their money." Max said.

"Your own league? Of what? Heroes or Villains?" Doug asked.

"Neither. I'm making a league that does things their own way. A little bit of good and a little bit of bad." Max said.

"You mean Anti-Heroes?" Doug asked with new interest.

"… Yeah, I guess you could say that." Max said with a shrug.

"C-Could I join?" Doug asked. Max and Duke looked at each other.

"Depends… what can you do?" Max asked.

"W-well, I kind of have the whole city at my fingertips… plus…" Doug brought up his hand as suddenly parts like computer chips and dismantled pieces floated towards him and were put together instantly to create a new computer floating in front of him.

"Holy Toledo." Duke said with shock as he and Max stared at the floating computer.

"And this…" Suddenly green intangible wires came from Doug's body and connected to the computers around them as then they all showed numbers of the stock market. "These are sort of wires made from my own energy. There's no official name for it, but it's handy."

"Vigor wires." Duke said making Max, Colosso and Doug look to him. "What? Energy wires sounds too clichéd." Duke said.

"Doug, you're in." Max said with a smirk.

"Sweet!" Doug cheered. "You know I have more money than I know what to do with. I could just give you the five thousand."

"How do you know how much we need?" Max asked.

"… Cause…" Was all Doug said. Max and Duke just looked at each other and shrugged.

 **Later that night, back of Caged Stallions**

Charles and Alia walked out of the back of the building.

"Done for the day?" They looked to see Max with Colosso, Duke, and Doug make their way over to them.

"You got our money?" Charles asked.

"Doug." Max said. Doug pressed a button on his phone, as then Alia and Charles' phones went off, making them take them out and look at their phones.

"No way!" Charles exclaimed with a grin.

"How?" Alia asked.

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is if you'll listen." Max said. Charles and Alia stayed silent for the moment, but then nodded.

"Okay. We're listening." Alia said.

"I'm working on making my own league. Not of heroes, not of villains. Just people doing things their own way." Max said.

"A group of Anti-Heroes!" Doug cheered with a grin.

"Anti-Heroes? What kind of league would that be?" Charles questioned.

"Think about it. I can tell that with the powers you have, you'd rather take the law into your own hands, but don't want to live by restrictions or moral dilemmas." Max said.

"Let's say that, you're right. What makes you think we'll join you?" Alia questioned.

"Look at this city. It's dirty, filled with crime, and there's cheats, thieves and gangs in like every block. It's annoying. You two would rather want to get rid of these kinds of losers to make things easier. We're not looking for peace, because it would be boring with no one to beat up, but we do want to clean things up a bit. That's what our league is into. A little bit of good, a little bit of bad, but we get the results we're looking for." Max explained.

Charles and Alia looked to each other thinking for a moment. Suddenly there was clapping, making them turn to see a large muscular guy with shoulder length blonde hair and a beard in a black tank top, slowly clapping as he stared at them.

"Not bad. Cute really."

"Hey, I know you. You're that guy who owned my throne before." Max said.

"That was my throne! You stole it from me!" The large man shouted.

(This guy, I imagine is played by Hollywood Yates. He's best known by my generation, as Ernesto the Best-o from I'm in the Band. Remember that show, from Disney?)

"Yeah… and now it's mine." Max said.

"Well it won't be for long. Muscle Cobras! Angel Vipers!" The guy shouted as the two gangs came with weapons, ready to bring the hurt.

"You ticked off both the Muscle Cobras and the Angel Vipers?" Alia asked with shock.

"I only knew about this vipers. And he did all of that before he met me." Duke said with a grin.

"When was that?" Charles asked.

"Earlier today." Duke said with a shrug.

Doug quickly took out a glove and put it on as it had some sort of device on the palm.

"Stay back. I'm not afraid to use this!" Doug shouted, but then a blast of energy shot from the palm, hitting and Angel Viper, sending him flying. Everyone looked to Doug. "Uh… I forgot the safety." Doug said with a nervous grin.

"Get 'em!" The big guy shouted.

Max quickly sent a tornado punch, sending some flying, while Charles roared and charged at a big one, sending him flying after a shoulder charge. Then someone hit him in the back of the head with a bat, but big mistake as Charles turned to him, and grabbed and lifted him up by the face. However a few of the Cobras and Vipers were coming at him with blades.

"Doug, watch Charles' back!" Max shouted. Doug quickly shot at the bunch, sending them flying as Charles head-butted the guy he was holding and three him towards two others.

Duke sent a radioactive blast at five of them, sending them flying.

"You have powers?" Alia asked.

"Radioactivity." Duke said with a smirk.

"Give me some!" Alia said with a grin and her hands out. Duke didn't question as he just shrugged and grabbed Alia's hands and sent his nuclear energy to her as she then glowed green. "Thanks!" Alia then dashed faster than the eye could see as she sent a barrage of punches to a fat Viper's gut, faster than the eye could see, before upper cutting him into the sky, then kicking a tall guy in the chin.

"Nice." Duke said with a grin as he back fisted a Cobra trying to sneak up on him.

Max kicked a Viper in the torso, then punched a Cobra into a wall. As he was busy punching another Cobra, he failed to notice a Viper sneaking up with a pipe from behind, but Doug noticed as he concentrated as the pipe from the Vipers hand was lifted up into the air. After knocking the Cobra unconscious, Max turned to see the Viper staring at the floating pipe, before the piece of metal hit him in the noggin, sending him to dreamland. The pipe then floated toward Max, and landed in his hands.

"I can also do that." Doug said with a grin.

"Sweet." Max said with a smile. Then he heard a battle cry, as he turned towards the large blonde leader, charging at him with a large weapon that was three black bats tied together with barb wiring wrapped around the top of the three bats. Max quickly blocked the swing of the weapon with the pipe. He then started blocking more attack, but the large man kicked him away, sending him hitting against a dumpster and dropping the pipe. The large leader roared as he charged and swung at Max. Max brought up his hands to soften the impact, but his hands subconsciously glowed blue as when the three batted weapon came down, it hit a blue force field. Max looked in shock, but then started laughing as the large man kept trying to hit him, but only ended up hitting the force field. Max then concentrated his energy and sent a wave of energy that sent the man flying back.

After skidding across the ground, the large blonde man, got up and roared, ready to charge again, but Charles charged at him from the side, sending him flying into a fence.

They all had finished beating the two gangs, as they all then cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Max shouted.

"That was the greatest experience of my life!" Doug cheered.

"So was this by chance the type of work we'd be doing?" Alia, who stopped glowing, asked Max with her hands to her hips.

"Fun isn't it?" Max stated with a smirk.

"Heck yeah it is! Whoo!" Charles cheered as he flexed his biceps down.

"Alright. We'll join." Alia said with a smirk.

"Excellent." Max said with a smile.

"So what's our name going to be?" Charles asked.

"Well… I had this name in mind. Back before I came here, I always felt in the shadow of my family, especially my sister. So I figured we'll be the ones overlooked, like shadows, the ones that no one will suspect as those who take the law into their own hands. The Shadow League." Max said.

"I like it." Duke said with a smile.

"I'm in a league!" Doug cheered.

"Yeah!" Charles cheered with Doug.

"It's fine." Alia said with a shrug.

"And I'll be the mascot! Dr. Colosso!" Colosso shouted.

"Did that bunny just talk?" Charles asked as he and Alia looked at Colosso in shock.

"It's a long story." Max said waving it off.

 **The Thunderman's Home**

Phoebe was sitting on the couch, looking through a photo album, more specifically looking through the photos of her and Max.

"Hey sweetie." Barb came in bring two mugs of hot chocolate. "I brought you over some hot chocolate." She said putting a mug down.

"I remember this one." Phoebe said with a sad smile pointing to a picture of one of her class photos from when her and Max attended hero school. "That was when Max put a frog in my suit." Phoebe said as Barb sat down at looked at the picture with Max laughing at a screaming, dancing Phoebe in the background.

"I remember. We punished Max by taking away Dog Blaster 7." Barb said with a smile. "Actually I don't think we ever gave it back." Barb said now feeling guilty.

"Oh, and the science fair… which I won. Although Max was way smarter than me. Actually he still is. I wish I could tell you to not tell him that… IF HE WAS STILL HERE!" Phoebe then started to cry.

"Oh sweetie." Barb said as she hugged her daughter. "I MISS HIM TOO!" The two of them started to cry together. Hank came in with a bowl of soup, but then turned back and went right back into the kitchen after seeing the cry fest. "We'll get him back." Barb said.

"I hope so." Phoebe said as she hugged her mom. "I miss him."

 **Coffin City, Shadow League Lair**

The Shadow League managed to 'borrow' some beds and furniture from a local furniture store for their hideout. Right now they all sat around a bonfire eating pizza, with Max bring over sodas.

"Alright everyone, all I want to say is that today, we start off a new league that will go on for generations." Max then opened up one of his sodas. "And we are the first. We'll pave the way for a new era. A new empire. We will expand. We will survive. We will define a new era and lifestyle. We will be known as the best. To the Shadow League!" Max shouted raising his soda.

"The Shadow League!" They all cheered.

"First Coffin City and then, the World!" Colosso shouted. Everyone then looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, force of habit." Colosso said. Everyone looked to one another and shrugged.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"I love being a bunny!"

And Thus the Shadow League was born.

 **End of Chapter 2**

I know its short compared to my other story, but it's just one third shorter than the normal chapter from The Girl Who Tamed A Villain. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this story. There will be more to come. I hope this was a good introduction to the story and the new league Max is creating. There will be new members with new powers, some unique, I promise.

Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day!

Takeshi1225, out!


	3. Team Outing

Max's Decision

 **Chapter 3: First Act**

In the Shadow League's lair, the group was doing their own thing.

Doug and Charles were playing a video with them being in spaceships, shooting at ships, tanks, other spaceships and robots. It's called Stinger Rain.

(The game is based off of Ray Storm. It's a fun game. Hard as hell too.)

"Come on, come on. Dang it! Got blasted!" Charles shouted.

"Looks like I win again." Doug said.

"What's the score?" Charles asked.

"Seven for me, five for you." Doug answered. "Want to go again?"

"Sure." Charles said as they started a new round.

Alia was actually having a conversation with Colosso.

"A swirling tube slide?" Alia questioned.

"Yeah, we got a higher part of this place. It could be the game room, and to come down here, we could slide down in one of those swirly tubes." Colosso said.

"Not bad, but what do we land in at the bottom? A ball pit?"

"Yes! That's perfect! Although there could be a chance we might get pinkeye… wishful thinking though."

"I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a bunny." Alia said.

"You get used to it. At least I think people do." Colosso said.

Max and Duke were resting on a pair of lawn chairs.

"Aw~, this is some life." Duke said with a smile.

"Yep. I never got to relax like this in my old home." Max said as he and Duke bumped their cans of soda in a form of cheers.

"You know what we need? Uniforms. I mean, you can't be the only one with a cool black uniform." Duke said.

"True. Know any tailors?" Max asked.

"Just one who's willing to look the other way." Duke said.

"Nice. Guys, we're going to get uniforms!" Max shouted.

"Yes!" Charles cheered. "New uniforms and I won!"

"So what designs should we get?" Duke asked.

"Obviously all black." Max said.

"Cross belts across the torso with our symbol on it!" Doug shouted.

"What will be our symbol?" Alia questioned.

Hello~, I'm the mascot. Just put me as your symbol." Colosso said.

"Okay, I am not wearing an outfit with a bunny on it." Alia said.

"Neither am I." Max said.

"Then put my lovely face along with my lavishing ears, upside down." Colosso said.

"Boo~." Doug said as he gave a thumbs down.

"Wait… that's it!" Max said.

"Upside down bunny ears? Eh, you're the boss." Charles said with a shrug.

"No. Thumbs down. That will be our symbol." Max said.

"Really?" Alia questioned dully.

"Well we are considered rejects." Duke said.

"Plus I can't think of anything better." Max said.

"I'm okay with it." Charles said with a shrug.

"It's unique." Doug added.

Alia sighed.

"Fine." Alia said with her arms crossed.

"Now I bet you're wishing for bunny ears." Colosso said.

"By the way, what's with your outfit Max?" Charles asked.

"What do you mean? Max asked.

"It looks like it's been burnt." Alia said.

"Oh. It got hit by a dorky kid with fire powers." Max said.

"Rad." Charles said with a nod, with Duke lifting his can in a toast of agreement to that comment.

Suddenly Doug's phone rang. Doug picked it up and listened. After he listened to it, he put his phone away.

"We got something. Apparently a few gangs have decided on a merger." Doug said.

"Which ones?" Alia asked.

"The Death Hills, Arma-getters, and the Steam Punks." Doug said.

"Death Hills? Arma-getters? Steam Punks? What is with this city's gangs and these weird names? First Muscle Cobras and Angel Vipers, now this?" Max questioned with confusion.

"Copyright issues. They thought of cooler names before, but if they used them, more dangerous gangs from other towns would have come over and started a turf war." Duke said.

"They have a meeting tonight down by the quarry at Dogwood Street. We could go there and bust them up." Doug said.

"Dogwood?" Max questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What is with this city and names? Like naming your city after a box you're buried in wasn't weird enough." Colosso added his two cents.

"Let's move out." Max said as he and Duke finished off their sodas and they all headed out, with Colosso in Max's backpack.

"Hey Duke, you know anymore super powered people?" Doug asked.

"I have heard some things." Duke said.

 **Later, on the roof of a building**

Up on a build was a teenage girl. She had brown hair that became wavy and blonde at the bottom, and was wearing a black shirt with dark purple skirt. She took out a black long gun in her hands. She was high up staring at a group of four people.

(This girl is played by Laura Marano, best known as Ally from Austin & Ally.)

They had long top hats, brown vests with red shirts underneath, brown baggy pants and black boots with buckles on them and they had these strange weapons on their arms that looked like arm cannons with hole on them.

They were known as The Steam Punks.

The girl was able to see them like they were a few feet below her. She managed to read their lips.

"A meeting in the quarry, huh?" The girl said with a smirk. She then used her gun and shot four thin blasts of energy that struck the necks of the Steam Punks. "That should be fun."

 **In a diner**

There were three young men with shaved heads and dirty white with one wearing a black tank tops with the letters DH in red on them.

"So tonight, we merge together, huh?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. We got to. After the Muscle Cobras and Angel Vipers got their butts kicked by a few kids with powers, we got to band together to get ready to fight them. The more men we have, the better chance we got." The one with a black tank top said.

"We should head out to the quarry. The meeting will start soon." They all stood up and when they walked pass someone wearing a black hat eating his food, the other white tank topped teen took a fry in his hand.

"Thanks for the fry." The Death Hill said about to eat the fry.

"I would eat that if I were you." The person said.

"And why not?" The Death Hill humored him.

"It's give you bad indigestion." The person said.

Suddenly the fry exploded a purple explosion, sending the three flying into tables, chairs and the counter of the diner.

The person took off his hat and stood up to reveal his spiked up dark hair, wearing a black jacket, black shirt, black pants and boots. He was playing with a deck of cards in hand.

(This guy is played by Mateo Arias, better known as Jerry from Kickin It.)

"A meeting down at the quarry, huh? Sounds worth checking out." He said with a smirk.

 **In the back of a jewelry store**

A young African American teenage woman came out the back of a jewelry store, with a bag filled with jewelry as she held a golden bracelet with diamond studs on it.

(She's played by Keke Palmer, better known as True Jackson, from True Jackson VP, and also the voice actress for Peaches from Ice Age 4 and 5, along with Marty Maraschino from Grease: Live.)

"Fabulous." The girl said with a smile.

She then heard some talking. She sneaked her way over to see a group of three Arma-getters, dressed in bandannas, with shirtless black shirts with wicked designs on the chest like skulls, zombies and zombie heads, snakes, dragons and other things, along with jeans with tears on them and long boots; they also had chains wrapped around their pants, acting as belts and also had wrist bands with spikes on them.

"Ugh… Arma-getters." The girl said with annoyance. They were saying something, so she got curious. With a wave of her hand, she heard the voices up close.

"So the meeting's at the quarry later tonight. Remember that." One of them with a green Mohawk said.

"Got it." One said.

The girl smirked as she opened her palm and pointed it at the other guy.

"Got it, big nose." It sounded like that's what the other said, but his lips didn't match, but the other two didn't notice that little tid bit.

"What was that?" The one with the Mohawk questioned in a threatening tone, scaring the teen.

"Oh nothing, I was just commenting on your big nose, along with weird lips here." What was heard, but not what he was really saying.

"That's it!"

Now the one 'to blame' ran as the other two chased him. Hiding behind a dumpster, the girl watched as the blamed one ran into the back door of the jewelry store with the other two following. She stood up and gave a small clap, that caused a shockwave that moved the dumpster to block the back door, then she snapped her fingers as the sound of the alarm went off.

"What the!?" Was heard inside, then the back door tried to open, but the dumpster was in the way.

"The door's block! What's going on!?"

The girl laughed as she walked away.

"I love this power." She said with a smile.

 **At the quarry**

The Shadow League were making their way towards the quarry. They looked over the pit to see a bunch of people inside.

"That's a lot of people." Doug said as he gulped.

"I can handle them, so just stay behind me if needed, Doug." Charles said.

"Thank you." Doug said.

"Just remember to pull your own weight, okay kid." Duke said patting Doug's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm armed with two gloves this time." Doug said showing off his twin glove blasters.

"I think they're starting." Alia said.

They all listened in as one of the Death Hills, a tall slim yet muscular one spoke up.

"Brothers and New Comers! The Muscle Cobras and Angel Vipers have lost a good number of their men. You know who beat them? Kids! Five stupid kids!"

"You're stupid." Doug muttered with a pout.

"Freaks!"

"I call him." Charles said with a frown.

"A bunch of wannabe super heroes!"

"Not even close." Duke said shaking his head.

"These little pains in the necks want to fight. Alone we can't do anything, but together, we can take anything that comes our way! Even these little punks!" They all then cheered.

"Let's test that theory!" Everyone turned and looked up to see the five teenagers in question with one of them having a bunny in their backpack.

From afar, the three individuals from before were watching with interest.

The girl with the gun was watching from the roof. The teenage boy with the cards was watching as he leaned against the wall of an alleyway. The African American girl was watching from a sidewalk on the other end of the quarry.

"You guys want to see if you can take us on?" Max questioned as an aura of blue energy surrounded him. "Charles, can you do those things in movies-"

"Where the strong guys make a shockwave when they land? No problem." Charles said with a grin as he then squatted down, then leaped high into the air, then dove down to the center, as he landed hard against with his fist hitting the ground and on one knee, creating a shockwave that sent the gang members scattering, flying.

"Oh~." The African American girl said with a smile.

"Take no prisoners!" Max shouted with his fist pumped.

"Yeah!" Doug shouted doing the same.

"Let's get 'em." Duke said as he jumped down into the quarry and sent a few blast of nuclear energy at a few Death Hills.

Doug slowly followed by trying to find the less painful way down, but Alia sighed as she grabbed Doug, lift him over her shoulder and jumped down, setting him down.

"Blast 'em." Alia said. Doug used his gloves and blasted two members, an Arma-getter and Steam Punk, away. "Good one." Alia said.

"Thanks." Doug said looking at her, only for her to hug him, shielding him as they both got sprayed at with steam by the Steam Punks mechanical arm cannons.

"Roast up until they're as red as lobsters!" One shouted.

"We don't roast them, we steam them." Another said.

"I'll use this on you if you pet peeve again."

"It's common sense!"

"Uh, guys." They all stopped shooting steam as they then saw that Alia was made of metal. She pulled back from Doug, successfully shielding him. Doug and the Steam Punks stared at her with shocked wide eyes and gaped mouths.

"Doug."

"Yeah?" Alia then transformed into glass.

"Shoot me." Alia ordered. Doug gulped, but listened as he then shot Alia, only for his blast to enter her and get shot out into multiple shots, hitting all the Steam Punks, with one hitting one of the arm cannons, causing an explosion of steam.

"Oh yeah! Teamwork babay!" Doug cheered as he was about to give Alia a high five.

"Don't you mean 'baby'?" Alia asked as she transformed back to her normal appearance.

"… No." Doug said shaking his head. Alia chuckled a bit with a grin as she high fived the younger teen.

A lot of the gang members were ganging up and dog piling on Charles, but he was able to take anything they were tossing at him and he was too strong for them. Especially since almost every motion behind every attack gave him more strength.

"Max! Did you see that!? That girl became glass and- top hat, back left." Colosso said as Max then gave a back kick to a Steam Punk. Max then slammed his fists into the ground as a shockwave of blue energy sent the surrounding gang members away. "Nuke 'em's got trouble!" Colosso shouted.

Max looked to see an Arma-getter charging at Duke from behind with a pipe, but Max sent a blast of blue energy at him sending him flying. Duke, after blasting someone, turned to see the Arma-getter flying and Max run over to him.

"Back to back!" Max shouted.

"Aw yeah!" Duke cheered with a grin as he and Max were back to back with their hands glowing, Duke's green and Max's blue, as they then started spinning in a side stepping motion, creation a stream of energy, sending all the gang members coming at them flying back.

"Doug! Blast those monkeys off Charles' back!" Max shouted. Doug turned after blasting to see Charles having too many people on his back, and then blasted them, lightening the load, allowing Charles to roared as he pushed them all off. "Charles, they're surrounded! Bring down the numbers!" Max ordered.

"With pleasure." Charles said as he cracked his knuckles. Charles then charged as he slammed into many of the gang members on the way. He then slammed into one of them, sending him flying into a bunch of others. "Thanks for the help back there little buddy." Charles thanked Doug with a smile.

"Thanks for the help now." Doug said with a smile. Suddenly Alia stretched her arms sending punches to a Death Hill and an Arma-getter, then they retracted.

"Thanks Alia for the save. Don't mention it." Alia said.

"Thanks." Doug and Charles.

"No need to thank me twice." Alia said with a cocky smile as she then stretched his leg forward, kicking a Death Hill in the crotch. Doug and Charles went 'ooooooo' and hissed feeling sympathy for the Death Hill as Alia's leg retracted back with the Death Hill falling over.

"I'm not thanking you for that." Doug said.

"Yeah, I mean you don't hit a guy down there." Charles said, then he punched a Death Hill in the throat, making him fall down. "Now that's acceptable." Charles said with a smirk.

"Dude, with your strength you could have killed him." Doug said.

"I don't understand."

"You could crush his jugular or break his spine." Alia said.

"… And?"

"Just keep punching." Alia said, giving up.

"That I understand." Charles said. Then he gave a roar as he charged and started beating more enemies.

Watching the whole scene, the three other teens stared at the five other teens, impressed by their fighting.

"Nice." The teen boy said. Then he stared at Alia. "Nice~." He said with a grin.

"Three hotties on a butt kicking team? Sign me up!" The girl with the gun said with a grin.

The African American girl looked down and nodded, impressed by the bunch.

Suddenly there was laughing. They turned to see the Death Hill who spoke before.

"You think that's it!? Here comes the cavalry!" The lead Death Hill shouted as more Death Hills, Steam Punks and Arma-getters started flooding the area.

"Oh snap." Duke said as all five regrouped.

"So what do we do?" Charles asked as they all stared at the gang members.

What do they do? That's the thought going through Max's head. He didn't know what to do. There first outing as a team and now they were completely surrounded.

One of the Death Hills charged, but Doug blasted him.

"Max, I'm getting nervous! What do we do!?" Doug shouted.

What do they do? Normally this is the part when Phoebe… and that's when he got a spark. Right before the gangs charged, Max glowed blue, giving them pause.

"Whoa, Max…" Duke said as they all stared at Max. Max took off his backpack and handed it to Duke.

"Charles… make a path." Max ordered.

"Okay." Charles said as he then charged in one direction, running over a bunch of gang members, making a path as ordered.

"Go! Get Out of Here!" Max shouted at his team as he glowed brighter. They listened, because they knew Max was going to lose it. Duke, Doug, Alia and Colosso in Duke's arms, ran off, following Charles down the path he made.

The gang members were about to follow, but suddenly a pulse of energy echoed from Max's body making them stop as then the surrounding area's objects working off electricity, reacted to the pulse, flashing and turning off. The rest of the Shadow League managed to get out of the quarry as they all along with the gang members, and unnoticed spectators, stared at Max.

Max growled as his eyes glowed blue. Max's energy then started to grow as he then roared as suddenly a plume of blue energy shot into the sky, consuming the quarry. Shadow League and the other teens covered their faces as the blue energy continued to flow up for a few moments, before it vanished. Everyone then looked inside to see the gang members all unconscious with Max in the center, panting as his head hung.

"… Whoa." The girl on the roof said in shock and awe.

"Yes!" Duke cheered as he and the other Shadow League members cheered.

"Could you do something like that too?" Alia asked Duke, who just shrugged in response.

"Max! Max! Max! Max!" Charles and Doug cheered as they slid down to the pit with Duke, carrying Colosso, and Alia following. They cheered as they ran over to Max.

"Max, that was amazing!" Duke exclaimed as he slapped his hand onto Max's shoulder.

"Huh?" Max raised his head. He then looked around to see all the gang members unconscious. "I did this?" Max asked with surprise and disbelief.

"You sure did!" Doug exclaimed with a grin. Max looked around with wide eyes.

"I… did this…" Max said.

"Max that was without a doubt the most dangerous move I have ever seen! Just make sure you don't ever do that near us." Colosso said.

"But he told us to run before he did it." Doug said.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to remind him."

"This soon? Right after he did it?" Alia questioned the bunny's logic.

"I did this." Max said.

"Yes, we covered this." Colosso said.

"I Did This! I DID THIS!" Max cheered as he grabbed Duke's shoulders and jumped up and down. "I've never done that before!" Max cheered with a grin.

"Huh… well congratulations on exploding." Duke said with a smirk as he patted Max's shoulder.

"Dude that is the greatest thing I've ever done!" Max cheered.

"And to think you're still able to stand." Charles added.

"Yeah… yeah… Ha ha! I'm stronger than you Phoebe!" Max cheered.

"That's our leader." Duke said.

'Yeah… I'm the leader. I'm the strong, and handsome, even if I do say so myself, leader of the Shadow League. I'm… I'm good.' Max couldn't think of himself more than good, but that was more than enough, because he was genuinely good, in a kick butt sense, not morally, but even so, he still felt… accomplished. Max looked over to his team who were smiling at him. "Let's get something to eat." Max said as they all then started to leave the quarry.

The three teenagers unnoticed by any of them, stared in amazement, but then smirked.

'Not bad. If they clean up more of the trash here, then they're cool.' The African American girl thought with a smile as she left.

The teenage boy stared at the group in amazement.

'Awesome! I need to roll with these guys! No… no, no, I need to prove to them my worth. They got a guy who can take a million hits and a guy who can explode! I need to show how good I am!' The teenage boy thought as he then ran off to do something to prove how good he is.

The girl on the roof stared at them in silence for a minute, before smiling.

'Where do I sign up?'

 **Later**

The Shadow League made it to their hideout. They felt so accomplished by their fight tonight that they felt they earned the 'right' to liberate a few arcade machines.

"We should have gotten the swirling tube slide." Colosso said to Max, Duke and Charles, who were installing the arcade machines on the upper floor.

"We couldn't find a slide." Charles said.

"Well did you actually look? You and the radioactive head have lived in this city for years, right? Then how come you don't know where this city would keep a swirling slide? I mean just steal it from a park!" Colosso argued.

"We would… but there's still poisonous snakes there planted by a gang called the Loud Batch." Duke said with a smirk. Colosso chuckled a bit.

"That's funny, but seriously…" Colosso then noticed that Duke never stopped smirking, which meant he wasn't joking. "What is wrong with this city!?" Colosso shouted. Suddenly there was the sound of a knock which alarmed them.

"Uh, Max… someone… knocked on the door…" Doug said nervously.

Max walked over to the ladder they were using.

"You know a slide would made travel faster." Max said as he got on the ladder then slid down it, getting to the bottom floor where he walked over to the door. Alia was sitting in a recliner chair, reading a magazine, while Doug rested on the couch, in front of the video games. "Alia, get behind me in case I get jumped." Max said.

"Yes, boss man." Alia said as she stood up from a recliner chair, putting down her magazine and followed Max to the door. Max stopped at the door, grabbed the handle and slowly opened it as his free hand glowed blue, but when he opened the door, he and Alia were surprised to see a girl on the other end.

"Hi." She said with a wave.

"Uh, hi… may we help you?" Max asked.

"Yes. I'd like to join your group please." The girl said with a smile.

"Our group?" Max questioned.

"Yeah! I saw you beat up those gang members at Dogwood Street. You know, where you exploded like an hour or so ago." The girl said.

"You saw that?" Alia asked.

"Yep! And I want to join your group. Also you have a zit starting to form on your chin right here, blue bomb." The girl said pointing to a certain spot on her chin.

"I think she's talking to you, blue bomb." Alia said. Max then felt his chin, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't feel it." Max said. The girl then pressed her finger on the spot, hard, causing Max to shouted 'ow'.

"Feel the bump?"

"Yes! Thank you for thinking about my skin care!" Max exclaimed.

"How did you-"

"Okay, trick shot, I bet I can send this screw right at the third street lamp and ricochet it off the lamp and hit it right into that guy's butt." The girl said.

"What guy?" Max questioned. The girl flicked the screw at the lamp, ricochet off it and then hit someone, getting an 'ow', causing Max and Alia to flinch in surprise.

"How did you know there was a guy there?" Alia asked.

"That's my super power. I call it Super Precision. My mind is so powerful, my eyesight can work like a scope and see things from far away or just see them up close, like the dust in the air. Helps with sniping people with this." The girl said showing off her gun.

"Whoa, you don't kill people, do you?" Alia asked.

"No. Think of this like an oversize stun gun, only instead of wires with electricity, these just send a thin shot of energy into them, knocking them out.

"Sniper… sweet." Max said with a nod.

"Hm… Max come here." Alia said as she pulled Max away. "I think we need to do something. A test."

"You mean an initiation?"

"Yeah. We need to see if she's worthy. It's one thing to do a trick shot, but we need to see how good she is on the field. If she's good at fighting, while watching our backs." Alia explained.

"Uh huh." Max smirked as he nodded. He then turned his attention back to the girl. "Okay, Miss… uh…"

"Alyssa. Alyssa Montalvo." The girl now known as Alyssa introduced herself.

"Ms. Montalvo. You seem legit, but as my associate had said-"

"You need a field test to see how good I am! I know. I can read lips." Alyssa said.

"… Uh huh. Okay, well, come back tomorrow night, and we'll see how good you are. We'll all hunt some gang members down together." Max said.

"Awesome!" Alyssa cheered. "See you all tomorrow!" Alyssa said as she then took out a grappling hook, shot it in a different direction and zipped away. Max and Alia stared at where she stood for a few moments in silence.

"She seemed a bit… cheery." Max said.

"Our first night out as a team and we already have a fan." Alia said.

"It'll be good to have another member. Also it'll be another girl, so you won't be alone." Max said with a grin.

"Eh, I couldn't care less." Alia said, waving it off as she walked back inside with Max closing the door.

 **The next night**

"So, why are we doing this again?" Duke asked as he and the rest of the Shadow League along with Alyssa in tow were walking down the street.

"Because we need to test out new recruit and see if she's worthy." Alia said.

"So long as I get to hit someone, I'm fine." Duke said.

"Doug, anything?" Max asked.

"Yeah, some Stripes are stealing from a jewelry story." Doug said.

"Stripes… really?" Colosso questioned.

"Yeah. They paint themselves in different colored stripes." Doug said.

"Ugh, the gangs in this town." Colosso said shaking his head.

"So what's with the phone, and the bunny?" Alyssa asked.

"The phone is Doug's special bug phone. It listens in on every gang member's calls. We focus on their conversations and bust them. And Colosso over there used to be human. He was my father's arch-nemesis, but my dad used the Animalizer on him and turned him into a bunny." Max explained.

"Oh~."

"So Alyssa, you ready to prove yourself?" Max asked.

"Totally!" Alyssa cheered.

"Good, then grapple to that roof and get in position, cause here they come!" Max said as they all turned to see a group wearing stripped clothing, half in white and blue and half in orange and black, coming their way with bags filled with jewels. Alyssa took out her stun rifle and shot a few dead on in the neck, then grappled up to the roof, shooting a few more on her way up, then when she was on the roof, she shot at the remaining Stripes, causing them to fall to the ground. The Shadow League stared in shock at the unconscious men, before looking up at Alyssa who waved at them with a grin. "Okay, she's in." Max said walking away.

"Doug, find some more gang members, I still need to punch someone." Duke said.

 **In a different part of the city**

A group of Death Hills moaned in pain as their hideout had burn scars all over it. The teen boy walked over to one sitting against a wall and did a selfie with the semi-conscious man, while he grinned.

"Perfect. Just a few more with some different gangs and I'll be set." The teen said.

"Who… who are you?" The Death Hill leaning against the wall questioned.

"Oh me… I'm the Bomber Man, Jonesy Wilde." Jonesy introduced himself. Then there was the sound of sirens. "Oh snap, the cops! I'm out!" Jonesy said as he ran off through the back.

 **At a Pawn Shop**

The African American teen brought over her bag filled with jewelry to the counter of the Pawn Shop owner and emptied it, in front of him.

"Have you have these in your possession the whole time and not taken illegally?" The owner asked.

"Yes Paul." The girl said.

"… Okay." Paul took the jewels and gave the girl the cash. "See you later Vanessa." Paul said as he waved goodbye to Vanessa.

"Later Paul." Vanessa said as she walked out the door. Vanessa then brought her arm up and checked out the golden bracelet with diamond studs. "I'm keeping this for myself." Vanessa said with a smile as she walked away.

 **Back at the Shadow League Warehouse**

Max and Duke moved a queen size bed into a room with another queen sized bed in the room.

"This will be your room. We gave Alia this room, because, well, she's a girl and needs some privacy, so we figured it be alright for you two to share." Max said.

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered as she jumped onto her bed. "I already feel at home."

"Welcome to the Shadow League." Max said as he and Duke were ready to leave.

"You're gonna fit right in." Duke said with a wink, causing Alyssa to giggle with a blush. When the two walked over to the door, Alia opened it up to see the new edition to 'her' room. "Check it. You got a friend." Duke said with a smirk.

"Hi roomie!" Alyssa cheered as she waved at Alia with a happy grin. Alia stayed stoic as he eyes then looked to Max and Duke.

"I hate you guys." Alia said.

"Have fun." Max said with a smile as he patted Alia's shoulder as he and Duke left the room. Alia sighed with annoyance.

"So who do you have a crush on?" Alyssa asked with a smile.

"This is going to be a long night." Alia whispered.

 **At the Thunderman's house**

Billy and Chloe were watching T.V. absent mindedly. Then suddenly breaking news came on.

" _News today for Coffin City! A strange blue tower of energy had emerged in the city. Strange occurrences have been popping up with the word of super human beings, gangs being beaten down and now this. Whatever is happening, it is affecting the city as a whole. People said that it could be the work of vigilantes or terrorists. Who could ever truly know? All I can say is, for the people of Coffin City… hold on to your butts. And now back to our regularly scheduled program."_

Once the news was done, Nora came downstairs.

"News bad. Cartoons good." Billy said, sounding like a zombie.

"Mom~, Billy got brainwashed by the T.V. again! Should I get the med kit?" Nora called out.

 **Back at Shadow League's Lair**

Alyssa stood in front of a bonfire with the rest of the Shadow League.

"Alyssa, today you have proven yourself to be worthy of the Shadow League. Now all that's left is to take a drink." Max said before snapping his fingers and shouting. "The chalice!"

"The chalice." Doug said, handing a chalice to Max. Max then reached over and gave the chalice to Alyssa.

"Now raise a hand." Max ordered. Alyssa raised her hand. "Now say, 'I, insert name here'."

"I, Alyssa Montalvo."

"Swear to never be all good or all bad. I swear to walk down the line between them. To take life into my own hands. To never hesitate on my path. To keep fighting even when the world is coming to an end. And in the end… I am known as not a hero, or a villain… but myself. To be remembered throughout time and pass it… if it's possible." Max said.

"Swear to…" Alyssa tried to remember the quote, but couldn't remember every word, so she just shrugged and said. "Do what Max said."

"That… is an excellent answer." Max said with a smirk. "Now you may drink from the chalice."

"Uh… this isn't blood is it?" Alyssa asked, noticing the color of the liquid inside was red.

"Ha ha ha… maybe." Max said with a smile. Alyssa gulped, but then closed her eyes and drank the chalice, but then spat it out. The others laughed at her. "What's with you? It's just cherry soda."

"I know, it's just I tasted some small round stuff in it." Alyssa said.

"Round stuff?" Charles questioned.

"Yeah, kind of like-"

"Pellets?" Colosso asked with a smirk. The group then looked and made noises of disgust.

"Oh my God!" Alyssa shouted.

"Colosso, that's gross!" Doug exclaimed.

"Oh calm down. They were just chocolate balls." Colosso said, but then chuckled evilly. "Most of them."

"Water! Water! I need water!" Alyssa ran off.

"Forget water, you need to brush that mouth of yours!" Alia said as she ran after Alyssa.

All the while Colosso laughing.

"Welcome to the club!" Colosso exclaimed as he continued laughing.

Another has joined the league. And this… was not the last.

End of Chapter 3

Well that's another. I'm slowly easing into this story, introducing new characters and showing off some good fights, teamwork, character development and chemistry in the league. Not much I know, but as soon as I ease in better I'm sure I'll make some longer chapters.

I hope you all enjoyed this.

See you all later!

Takeshi1225, out!


	4. Dyn-O-Mite!

Max's Decision

 **Chapter 4: The Dynamite**

Max was sleeping on his throne with a magazine over his face; snoring audibly.

"Max, check it out!"

"Huh?" Max picked up his head to see Charles holding up a punching bag. "You stole a punching bag?" Max questioned.

"Ah ah ah. 'Borrowed'." Charles said with a smile.

"Sweet." Max said as he got up from his throne. "Mind if I try it out?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Charles said with a smile. Max then sent a few jabs, punches and hooks.

"It's great. Firm and soft. I didn't even think it was possible." Max said with a smile.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Charles said still smiling.

"… It's moving." Max said with a frown. Charles looked to see that there was a bump moving inside the punching bag.

"I'll take care of it." Charles said as he walked away. Max shrugged as he went to sit back down.

"Max, I got some new computers." Doug said.

"Where'd you get them?" Max asked as he stood right back up.

"Online gambling." Doug said with a grin and nod.

"They have those?" Max questioned with shock.

"Max could we borrow some money?" Alyssa asked as she and Alia walked up to him.

"For what?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow and his hands to the side.

"We're girls. We can't wear just a few clothes, we need a whole wardrobe that'll last for months." Alia said.

"Doug, you're the treasurer, give them some money." Max said as Doug nodded and walked off with the girls. "But not too much! We need to rationalize!"

"I've collected millions over the years!" Doug shouted back.

"Give too much and we'll only have a thousand!" Max said.

"Sexist!" Alia shouted.

Max sighed as he sat back down on his throne. Duke then made his way over to Max and sat down on the arm rest, getting Max to look to him with dull eyes as the blonde put one leg over the other, rested his elbow on that leg and rested his right cheek on his knuckles. Max just stared at him dully as the blonde still smiled.

"You need to take a walk." Duke said.

"What?" Max questioned.

"I've noticed there have been some things on your mind and you need to take some time for yourself. A nice walk always clears the mind." Duke said.

"I have time for myself." Max said.

"You're the leader of a new up and coming league. There will be pressures. What to do, plans to come up, even on the fly, people are going to keep coming to you for answers, advice-"

"Advice? No, no, no, no! I am bad at giving advice. The only things I know are inventions, hair care and how to make your farts play Beethoven Symphony 9!" Max said with new worry. Duke's eyes looked to the side and blinked in surprise.

"Okay, I would actually like to see that someday, but for now, go take a walk. You need some you time." Duke said.

"Really?"

"Max! I need you to clean my cage!" Colosso shouted.

"I'm sure." Duke said.

"I'll be back in half an hour." Max said as he hurried off.

"I'll get the newbie to clean the cage!"

"Thank you!" Max called out as he left the warehouse.

"Alyssa! Cleaning duty!" Duke shouted.

 **Later with Max**

Max sat down, eating some cheeseburgers and fries.

"It's not Splat Burger, but… eh, who am I kidding, the special sauce rocks." Max said as he bit down into his burger. Suddenly someone walked by him and sat down in the seat in front of Max with a cocky smirk and one leg over the other. Max stared at him for a few silent moments. "Who are you?" Max questioned.

The person in front of him grabbed a fry and then flicked it behind him as it then exploded in a small fiery explosion. Max stared at where the explosion was for a few seconds before looking at the smirking teen.

"That's what I can do." The person said with a smirk. Max blinked at him.

"Max."

"Jonesy."

"Want a fry?"

"Sure."

 **Later**

Max and Jonesy were walking down the street, talking about Jonesy's resume into the Shadow League.

"They call me Bomber Man."

"You would have been better with Dynamite." Max said.

"Oh, that is better! Dynamite the Bomber Man." Jonesy said with a grin. Max just stared at him with dull eyes. "Hey Bomber Man was the best name I came up with, I'm not dropping it." Jonesy said.

"So your power is exploding things." Max said.

"Yep. Anything I touch can become a bomb." Jonesy said with a smirk and his hands out to the side. Max back up away from Jonesy. "I said anything, not everything."

"So what's your weapon?" Max asked. Jonesy then took out a deck of cards and showed them all to Max.

"Pick a card." Jonesy said with a smirk. Max looked to the cards, then back to Jonesy, who extended them closer to Max. Max took a card. "Now throw it." Jonesy said. Max threw the card into the street where it exploded, but sadly in front of an incoming car, as it then drove off the road and into a lamp post. "Uh… is he fine?" Jonesy asked. The car then back up and drove away.

"I hate Mondays!" The driver shouted as he drove away.

"He's fine." Max said with a wave.

"Anyway, check this out." Jonesy threw a few card with amazing speed and accuracy as they all stabbed into a brick wall and then exploded as the singed spots formed the constellation the Big Dipper.

"Impressive." Max said with a nod.

"And check it." Jonesy took out his phone and showed off the pictures of the beaten gang members he's beaten. "Been taking care of business myself." Jonesy said with a smirk.

"Pictures are one thing. If you wanna join, I need to see you on a field test." Max said.

"Done. You gonna do that blue explosion thing?"

"You were at the quarry?" Max asked.

"Yep."

"First Alyssa, now you. Was there anyone else?"

"I saw another girl with black hair across the hole, but she just left when things were done." Jonesy said.

"Huh." Max said.

"So when do we kick butt?" Jonesy asked.

"Well, this was supposed to be me time, but-"

"I know where some Arma-getters hang. We can jump them! Just you and me!" Jonesy said with a grin.

"I do like beating up gang members. Alright, lead the way." Max said.

"Yes!" Jonesy cheered as he led Max to the hang out.

 **Later**

The two made it to a bridge and looked down to see Arma-getters drinking soda and throwing them into the river.

"Look at that. Littering." Jonesy said with a smile. "Wait, your team doesn't have anti-litter policies, do they?" Jonesy asked.

"So long as you don't do it at the lair, it's fine." Max said getting a nod from Jonesy.

"Okay, let's do this." Jonesy said as he got on the railing of the bridge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it there firecracker. I got an idea before we do a kicking entrance." Max said as he grabbed Jonesy's jacket.

Down below, Arma-getters were drinking and throwing cans and bottles in the river. They were all angry that they're comrades got busted thanks to a few super powered wanna-bes.

"How could they do this? If I ever see them-"

"We got to get out of town." An Arma-getter, with a blue Mohawk and a sleeveless black shirt with skull having a scope on its right socket, said.

"What? And let these freaks scare off the Arma-getters?" Another Arma-getter spoke up.

"You weren't there. I managed to escape and see what happened. They were strong. Especially this one with really great hair. I hate him!" The blue Mohawk one said.

"You usually hate anyone with better hair than you." The first Arma-getter the blue Mohawk one interrupted said.

"That's beside the point!"

Suddenly cards floated down to them, confusing them as they scattered around the area, but then they all exploded, sending Arma-getters flying. Then landed hard onto ground, was Max in a one knee and fist against the ground crouch, who shook the earth upon impact and sending a blue shockwave. As he stood up Jonesy joined, but when he jumped down, he fell hard face first.

"I'm not as good as you are with landings." Jonesy said, his voice muffled from his mouth being against the ground.

"It's that guy with the great hair I was telling you about!" The blue Mohawk one shouted as he pointed.

"Get him!" Another Arma-getter shouted.

"I'm out." The blue Mohawk Arma-getter ran away as the others charged at Max and Jonesy.

Max just sent blasts of blue energy at the Arma-getters with ease. When Jonesy finally got up, he saw an Arm-getter ready to attack Max with a bottle to the head, but he quickly threw a card at the Arma-getter and then it exploded, sending the gang member flying.

Max and Jonesy stood back to back as they started sending blasts and explosive cards at the gang members, sending them flying.

"Card." Max said with a hand up. Jonesy gave him a card and then Max tossed it to an Arm-getter, which led to an explosion, sending the gang member flying.

Max than dashed to another Arma-getter, sending a strong jab to his stomach that created a blue shockwave, sending him flying back. Max turned in time to see an Arma-getter with a pipe in hand. Max ducked under a swing, then sent a hook across the guys face, then sent a knee to the stomach, and slammed his fist down on the back of the Arma-getters head sending him into the ground.

Four Arma-getters charged at Jonesy with war cries. Jonesy gave a quick wave of his hand to the ground, laying a trail of cards down horizontally across in front of himself, then jumped as they then got closer and once they were on the cards, the cards exploded, sending them screaming into the air.

Jonesy grinned with satisfaction, but he failed to notice an Arma-getter sneaking up behind him. However before any action was taken, Max froze the gang member with his ice breath. Jonesy turned around with wide eyes.

"Nice." Jonesy said as he tapped on the now frozen Arma-getter, and also through a card behind himself as an Arma-getter came from behind and detonated it, sending him flying.

Max turned to see six Arma-getters making a break for it.

"Oh no you don't." Max said as he used his telekinesis, to grab hold of one Arma-getter and then sent him flying into the five others, sending them to the ground.

The moaned as they were now in a pile, but then suddenly a rain of cards fell down upon them.

"Mommy~." An Arma-getter whined before detonation.

 **Elsewhere**

Vanessa was sitting on a bed with an Asian girl, both eating pizza. The bed and room they were in was pink. The Asian girl had brunette hair with some volume, was dressed in a grey undershirt, navy blue cigarette jeans and had a red with dark red plaid button shirt wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, so this guy with great hair then just explodes. Like literally explodes. As if he was a nuke!" Vanessa said.

"Awesome! So tell me… how cute was he?" The Asian girl asked.

"Eh, boy band cute, but I personally liked the big guy. Good looks, nothing stood in his way, manly. Just my type." Vanessa said with a smirk.

"Oh~, nice~." The Asian girl said.

(Vanessa's friend here is played by Hayley Kiyoko, better known as Stevie from Wizards of Waverly Place, Stella from the Disney movie Lemonade Mouth and as I know her from the Cartoon Network movie, Scooby Doo the Mystery Begins. She's in a lot of things. The Fosters, Vampire Diaries, Jem and the Holograms *don't watch that it sucks*, and Blue Lagoon. She's a real hottie too. A big thank you to Israel Pena for the suggestion of adding her to this story. Thank you for your support, and I hope you'll make a Thunderman's story one day. I like your fanfic of the Nostalgia Critic. Great stuff.)

Suddenly the room shook, shocking the girls.

"What was that?" Vanessa questioned.

"Eh, who cares? Anymore hotties?" The Asian girl asked.

"Only one. A blonde. He was alright. Pretty much on the same level as the boy band guy." Vanessa said.

"Nice. I got to meet them."

"I don't think so Jolee." Vanessa said.

"Oh come on~. There are hotties and they have super powers! Why shouldn't we check them out? I mean come on~. What are the chances of a group superhumans ever coming to town again? We have to meet them!" Jolee said with a grin.

"No way~. Last thing we need is to roll with another bad crowd again." Vanessa said as she grabbed another slice.

"Would you forget Erik? He's gone! And besides~, life is all about taking chances. So let's take this chance together!" Jolee said with a grin and fist pumped.

"… No." Vanessa said with a frown and half-lidded eyes. Jolee mirrored Vanessa's expression, feeling disappointment in her friend.

"Alright." Jolee said with her arms crossed as she leaned back. "Then I'll look for them on my own."

"The heck you will!" Vanessa shouted.

"Oh I will." Jolee said as she then took her feet off the bed, putting on black heeled boots and headed for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Vanessa quickly got up off the bed and ran over. "Oh! Cold, cold, cold." Vanessa complained as she walked over the cold floor and stopped in front of Jolee. "Think about this."

"I have." Jolee said as she walked pass Vanessa.

"Wait!" Vanessa sighed with a pout. "If it's that important to you… we'll go together."

"Oh~! I knew you would come around!" Jolee cheered with a grin as she ran over and hugged her friend.

"But we're doing it tomorrow. Bright and early." Vanessa said.

"Aw~, does this mean I can't sleep pass noon?" Jolee asked as she pulled back.

"Did I say 'bright and early'?"

"No."

"Nice try. We're setting our alarms for seven **AM**." Vanessa put emphasis on the 'AM' part making Jolee whine.

Jolee walked over to the bed and fell on it, taking three slices of pizza, stacking them and started eating the now triple decker pizza.

"Hey! What the heck!?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I need to drown out my misery with food." Jolee said with her mouth full.

"I figured, but save some for me! I'm hungry and food ain't cheap!"

 **Back with Max and Jonesy**

The two teens had finished beating down the small group of Arma-getters.

"Well that was a nice exercise." Max said as he dusted imaginary dirt from his hands.

"Told you! So am I in?" Jonesy asked.

"Sure. You proved yourself." Max said with a nonchalant tone and smile.

"Yes! The story of Dynamite the Bomber Man and the Shadow League begins!" Jonesy cheered with a grin and a dual fist pump.

" **Joins** the Shadow League. Don't go thinking it's all about you." Max said as he walked away with Jonesy following. "It's mostly about me." Max said with a smirk causing Jonesy to pause for a moment and give a look to Max before continuing to follow his new leader.

They left the small battlefield they created. The pieces of ground charred, Arma-getters indented into the ground and some covered in soot.

"Someone who is conscious… call an ambulance… my lungs~."

 **At the Shadow League Headquarters**

The rest of the Shadow League were doing their own business like any other day.

Charles and Duke were upstairs playing an arcade game, with Charles trying to focus on achieving his high score, while Duke was trying his best to make Charles fail.

"Blaster! Two o'clock!"

"Stop tricking me! I'm losing focus!" Charles shouted.

"That's the plan." Duke said with a smirk and shrug. "Scary ship at six."

" **Run, run! I hunger~.** "

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charles screamed as he tried his best to avoid the evil talking ship.

"You're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die, you're gonna die."

"Shut Up!"

Downstairs Colosso and Alyssa were sitting on the couch watching Real Super Wives of Metroburg.

" **Darryl, I swear if you break another promise, I will feed your stuff to the mutant gator you keep as a pet.** "

" **Mr. Snappy wouldn't do that.** "

" **Well now he does, because guess who trained him.** "

"OH~~~!"

"Oh no she didn't." Alyssa said with a waving finger.

"Oh yes she did." Colosso said. After a few moments of silence, Colosso spoke again. "Hey Alyssa, I got a new mess for you to clean up." Colosso said making Alyssa's face to twist into one of disgust and just increase the volume of the T.V. "You can't ignore this! No one can!"

Doug was busy putting in a new surprise for Max in his throne that was being sat in by Alia who was reading a comic book.

"You know Max will get mad if he sees you sitting in his throne." Doug said.

"Do you see Max anywhere?"

"… No."

"Then there's no big deal." Alia said. Suddenly the doors were kicked in.

"I'm back, losers!" Max exclaimed with a smile.

"Now it's a big deal." Doug said.

"Alia, get off my throne." Max said.

"Ugh." Alia said with an eye roll as she got off the throne, but then she noticed someone with Max. "Max, who's the weirdo following you?" Alia asked pointing to Jonesy.

"This is our new member." Max nonchalantly said as he gestured to a smirking Jonesy.

"New member?" Charles questioned. Suddenly his game made a pixelized explosion sound. "NO!" Charles cried with his fists thrust into the air.

"YES!" Duke cheered as he thrust his fists into the air as well and hopped around.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Max said as he looked up to the higher level.

"No. He just lost before he could beat my score!" Duke laughed as he leaned against the railing. Charles then grabbed him by the back and threw Duke over down to the bottom floor. Fortunately Duke landed on Max's throne, butt planted on the seat with his legs over one of the arm rests.

"Okay, can people please leave my throne be?" Max said.

"Max, I have news." Doug said with an excited grin.

"Is it about my throne?"

"I upgraded it!"

"Proceed." Max said with a nod.

"Check this." Doug said as he moved Duke's legs off the arm rest and pressed new buttons on it as a light at the top of the throne came out and a holographic screen came on showing a car chase scene from a movie. "I gave you a T.V.!" Doug exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh. That Is the Coolest Thing Ever!" Max cheered with a grin and new excitement.

"That is an awesome throne." Jonesy said pointing his finger at the new and improved throne.

"So who is the dork?" Charles asked as he, with Colosso on his shoulder, and Alyssa joined the others.

"This is Jonesy." Max said.

"Jonesy Wilde." Jonesy said with a smirk as he strutted to Alia. "Wanna know why they call me Wilde?" Jonesy flirted with a smirk. Alia's response was smacking her comic in his face.

"Why is he useful?" Alia asked with disinterest and annoyance, but kept a stoic tone.

"Show 'em." Max said. Jonesy took out some cards and threw them into the air as they then exploded, shocking the others.

"So he makes fireworks. Gold star worthy, I guess." Colosso said as Jonesy then pushed the comic book away with a finger.

"Anything I touch becomes a bomb." Jonesy said with a smirk. Everyone, but Max, then backed away, with Alia throwing her comic on Max's throne. "I said anything, not everything." Jonesy said with annoyance.

"That comic book better not have turned into a bomb." Max said pointing to the book on his throne.

"So now we have a demolitions expert. You should take walks more often Max." Duke said with a smirk.

"And run into new recruits every time? No thanks. I'll soon blast them, before they ruin my private time." Max said as he pulled on his jacket.

"So what makes him so different?" Alia questioned pointing to Jonesy.

"Because I'm the Bomber Man. Dynamite the Bomber Man." Jonesy said with a smirk.

"I think Dynamite was enough." Charles said.

"I like Bomber Man." Alyssa said with a shrug. "Kind of."

"I'll call you Sparky, before that dumb name." Alia said with her arms crossed.

"Pet names. I like it." Jonesy said with a flirting grin. Alia did a loser sign on her forehead before walking away. "So this is our pad, huh? You guys got tacos?" Jonesy asked.

"All ingredients are in the fridge." Charles said.

"Sweet. I make killer tacos." Jonesy said with a grin.

"You cook?" Colosso asked.

"Yep. Got bored once times and read a couple of cook books. Made some great stuff. My que lime pie is to die for." Jonesy said as he kissed his fingers and opened his hand after doing so.

"Good. You'll be the Shadow League's new cook." Max said.

"How good are you at making steak?" Charles asked with a grin and his arm around Jonesy's neck.

"Enough to give you enough protein to turn you into the Hulk." Jonesy said as he and Charles, with Colosso, walked away.

"So will we be getting anymore new members then?" Doug asked.

Max and Duke looked to one another with their arms crossed.

"Maybe." Max and Duke said in unison.

Only the Future will tell.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay. I've been writing other stories, I got work and of course I got family to spend time with. They won't let me go~~~.

Anyway, thanks for reading and again, thank you to Israel Pena for the suggestion on Hayley Kiyoko.

Hope the character she represents made a great first impression on you.

As for her power… well, you'll see. I took into account the suggestions there and came up with something that all three have in common.

Hope you'll enjoy it in the next chapter!

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
